Prioridad
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. POV Jiraiya]Porque nunca he sido lo más importante para nadie. Porque nunca he puesto a nadie por encima de otro. Porque tengo muy en claro mis prioridades y la de los demás, sé que morire ahora [Ligerisimo Shonen ai. SasuNaru y otro]


**_Disclaimer_******_Naruto__ and Co. no me pertenecen. Pero Kishimoto me los presta de vez en cuando n.n_

**_Advertencias:_**_ Creo que ligerísimo shonen ai (SasuNaru quizás o.o) No sé en realidad, es algo raro… quien me diga las parejas de este fic se lo agradeceré porque ni yo lo sé XDDDD_

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ Para AyaK o Aleena :P Por ser la primera en leerlo_

**Prioridad.**

Estaba acostumbrado a que todos me pusieran por detrás en sus prioridades. A nunca ser lo más importante para nadie. Importante sí, pero nunca "_lo más_".

No me importa. Juro que no me importa. Estoy acostumbrado.

Yo tampoco tengo nada "_más_" importante. Todo para mi está a un mismo nivel. Pero sé cuando y en que situaciones hay que tener prioridades; sacrificar algo para salvar algo. Y cuando todo lo que te importa está a un nivel equitativo no duele desprenderte de uno para salvar otro.

Amo a Tsunade. Amo a Konoha. Y le dije a Tsunade que si por sus acciones egoístas traicionaba a Konoha con Orochimaru la mataría. La prioridad se distinguía en que Konoha iba a ser victima y Tsunade verdugo. Si hubiera sido al revés, no habría dudado en traicionar yo a Konoha para salvar a Tsunade, por que la aldea sería el verdugo y ella la victima.

Tengo muchos defectos, pero si dos virtudes. Una es que soy justo.

La otra es que no soy rencoroso.

Sé… sé muy bien que si yo hubiera cometido los espantosos actos que cometió Orochimaru contra la aldea, con sus experimentos humanos, y Sarutobi-sensei me hubiera descubierto no hubiera dudado; me habría matado. Con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran tristeza, pero lo habría hecho. Pero no pudo hacerlo con Orochimaru, con su discípulo predilecto.

Porque para Sarutubi-sensei Orochimaru siempre estuvo por encima de mí, a pesar de que en el fondo todos sabíamos que algo andaba mal en su interior.

Sé que Tsunade no rechazó la oferta de Orochimaru de resucitar a Dan y a Nawaki porqué sería incapaz de matarme para ello. Me dio la droga por algo. Pero no lo hizo porque sabía que ellos no podrían perdonar que traicionara la amada Konoha que habían defendido hasta la muerte. Tsunade nunca pensó en mí, solo en Dan y en tu otouto.

Porque para Tsuande Dan siempre estuvo por encima de mí, a pesar de que mis sentimientos hacía ella fueran más intensos que los de él y de que la conociera desde mucho tiempo antes.

Mi discípulo, Kaseiyo (Al que solo llamó así en mis pensamientos, puesto que casi nadie conoce el verdadero nombre del Yondaime) nunca tuvo que anteponerme ante nada, pero sé que su amor por la villa era superior a cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, sacrificó su vida y la infancia de su hijo para que no fuera destruida.

Porque para Kaseiyo Konoha y sus habitantes eran la felicidad de las personas que ahí vivían, incluyendo a su propio hijo, que quería que creciera en un lugar así.

Orochimaru… Bueno, para él simplemente nunca fui importante. Solo él mismo era importante. Y no dudó en poner sus ambiciones por encima de mí, nuestra amistad (O la amistad que yo creía que existía) y de toda la aldea.

Puede que parezca que les estoy reprochando cosas, pero no es así. No me importa nada; no les guardo rencor y lo saben. Los quiero a todos y los quiero por igual. A Orochimaru tanto como a Tsunade. A Sarutobi tanto como a Kaseiyo. A Konoha tanto como a mis sueños…

Soy un ermitaño porqué nací para ello. Para que nadie me quisiera lo suficiente para tenerme a su lado por encima de cualquier cosa. Y para que yo amara por igual todo lo que me parecía importante desde la distancia, sin apegarme a ellos y crear lazos de unión más fuerte de otros.

Todo igual… Todo equilibrado…

Y ahora, en esté instante, en esta descomunal lucha donde Naruto se enfrenta contra Sasuke para traerlo de regreso y yo peleo con el que aun considero mi compañero de la infancia, que arremete contra mi en un golpe fatal, sé que no me salvarán. Esté es mi final, puesto que el único que puede salvarme es mi alumno rubio. Pero para él Sasuke es "_lo más_" importante. Lo único que le importa; que va por delante de sus sueños y de su vida. Por lo único que ha estado avanzando estos tres años de entrenamiento y dolor.

Porque Sasuke es su _todo_, y no puede dejarlo escapar ahora que está tan cerca de tenerlo.

Y el ataque de Orochimaru me atravesará. Y yo moriré. Y los dejaré solos… Y ya no habrá nadie que quiera a todos por igual…

-¡ERO-SENNIN!

De una patada Naruto ha desviado el ataqué. Pero los del Sonido aprovechan ese momento de confusión y escapan. Ya no están ni Orochimaru, ni Kabuto… ni Sasuke.

-¡Ero-sennin¿estás bien?!- Se inclina sobre mi cuerpo magullado y trata de incorporarme. –Te llevare con Tsunade-baachan, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto. -¿Por qué me has salvado? Estabas a punto de recuperar al Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que porqué?- Me pregunta con una cara que conozco muy bien: la de no entender lo que le están diciendo. -¡Te habrían matado!

-Pero Sasuke… es lo más importante para ti.

-Bueno, he tenido que cambiar mis prioridades. ¡Evitar tú muerte se volvió en este momento lo más importante! Ya habrá otra oportunidad para traer al baka de vuelta.

-¿Y sí… está fuera la última?

-¡No digas tonterías! Las oportunidades existen mientras que la muerte no nos las quite. No voy a sacrificarte a ti por Sasuke.

Y me carga a su espalda para llevarme al hospital sin saber que ha sido la primera persona, que por un momento, me consideró "_lo más_" importante. Nunca me he sentido tan bien…

Naruto es único. Quiere abarcar a todo el mundo con sus brazos y protegerlos por igual, no importa a quien quiera más. Solo deja detrás de los demás a si mismo, dispuesto a sufrir por ellos.

Pero no lo voy a permitir mientras viva. Porqué se ha convertido en lo más importante. Más que Sandaime, Yondaime, Tsunade, Orochimaru y la propia villa. Más que nada que haya querido nunca.

Porque me volvió su prioridad.

Y yo lo he vuelto la mía.

**Fin.**

**_N de A:_**_ ¡Yo amo a Jiraiya! n0n Este es un fic que tengo escrito y acumulando polvo desde hace ya casi un año o.o Francamente esta algo atrasado con los sucesos del manga, así que considérenlo un Semi AU. No pensaba subirlo ya que me quedo tan extraño (lo escribí a las tres de la mañana). No es un JiraiyaNaruto, los sentimientos que quiero expresar no son de amor, pero creo que no me ha quedado como quería. Y si quería insinuar algo de SasuNaru y me parece que ni se ve XDDDD Ósea que me ha salido todo al revés. Pero es un POV de mi Jira-kun, que hay tan poquito sobre él… ¡Tenía que subirlo!_

_Bueno eso es todo creo o.o Me voy que debería de estar estudiando XDD Jya ne._


End file.
